


Making War

by DoreyG



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dead Robins Club, M/M, Rough Sex, Unconventional Relationship, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not sweet, is the thing, or particularly healthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making War

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Занимаясь войной](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196660) by [fierce_cripple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple)



> Damian definitely isn't under 15 in this, Beyond that...

It's not sweet, is the thing, or particularly healthy. It feels like dying again half the time, that thudding second of terror and urge to fly as far away as possible. And the other half it feels like a battle, like he's been dropped into an arena with only his fingernails for weapons and told to rip his opponent _apart_.

And he knows he should want differently, _does_ want differently half the time. Should want a meek girl who quietly tolerates his vigilante activities, the type of Apple Pie life that his father has been pretending to long after for years. Or, a little more realistic, should want a bold boy with eyes like firebrands and a never say die attitude. Or should still want Dick, _Dick_ -

But.

Jason presses him back into the wall, bites at his neck and rips his shirt free from his pants. His grip is bruising, his eyes are dark. When he drops to his knees he can _hear_ the clank of knives and guns and a thousand other things, a constant accompaniment of violence.

This isn't sweet, or particularly healthy, but it is _his_. And, as Jason opens his reddened mouth, he's pretty sure that he'll defend it to his next dying day.


End file.
